


Даки

by Pengi



Category: Dacii
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фандом: Даки<br/>Пейринг: Катизо/Север</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даки

Катизо.

Мы могли бы быть братьями, друзьями, если бы ты был не Регат Север, командующий Рейнским легионом, а просто сын Золтеса.  
Если бы война не заставила наших отцов пойти на хитрость, ты был бы не римлянином, а даком, таким же как я, лучшим из нас.  
Отправляясь на встречу к Замоксису, я, кроме дождя, мира и победы для нашей земли, прошу удачи для тебя. Я хочу увидеть как ты проживешь доблестно свою жизнь, чтобы встретившись в конце пути я мог бы порадоваться твоим успехам.

Север.

Выбирая между жизнью и смертью я выбрал жизнь, чтобы быть с тобой. Но ты ушел раньше, чем я успел отказаться от своего плаща и прошлого...

 _Это все, что я сумел для тебя сделать... мой Катизо._


End file.
